The Lost Mirror
by Asher Elric
Summary: Will Turner gets into some trouble with local bullies. Elizabeth to the rescue!


Summary – William Turner the second gets into some trouble, Elizabeth comes to his rescue!

A/N – The kids are about fourteen years old.

**The Lost Mirror**

The sound of many running foot steps brought Elizabeth's attention to an alley way; she and her Nanny (though she didn't see why she needed one) were out shopping that day because Elizabeth had been particularly bored that morning during her lesson's. Therefore, the shopping trip. Elizabeth all ready bought three new dresses, a pair of shoes and a wonderful hand mirror. She carried the hand mirror, carefully so that it wouldn't break.

However, she quietly slipped from her Nanny (who had stopped to chat with a friend) to see what was going on in the alley way. She poked her head around the corner and saw several burly boy's from the school beating up on another boy.

"Don't you like that Ash boy?"

"Look! Is ash boy about to cry?"

"Aw…poor ash boy…"

Elizabeth bent down to get a better look at the boy who was getting beaten up. When she saw her friend, Will, on the ground trying is dandiest to fight off the bigger boy's. She got mad. Not the mad of someone taking away some candy or a toy, but a mad that came when something terribly bad was happening and no one would do a thing about it.

"You boy's had better stop that right now!" she yelled. However, the bullies didn't seem to hear her. So she marched down that alley way, and she bashed the ring leader with her mirror. It broke and glass whet in every direction.

"What the bloody hell was that for…?" the boy stopped when he saw Elizabeth.

"Miss Swan…"

"What do you think you are doing?" she glared at the ring leader.

"Well, er – I…"

"I guess Ash Boy needs a girl to bail him out," one of the other boy's laughed.

This time, it was Will who bashed him straight in the nose; "Big deal, at least I don't need a gang to beat up on someone. Not that I would…but in a fair fight I'd win!" Will replied with a glare of his own.

"Now then, I suggest that you go away and never tough William again, otherwise I shall tell my father and he'll talk to your fathers," Elizabeth stomped her foot.

"We're leaving, but we ain't afraid of you nor that little twerp," the ring leader replied. He and his gang started toward the entry way of the alley.

"Of course not, silly us, you only don't want to be late to your first class!" Will called after them.

"But it's all ready noon, William!" Elizabeth said.

"Then I guess they are late, why Miss Swan, whatever have you done to your mirror?" Will asked, picking up the handle.

"Oh, I wasn't thinking…"

"I'm glad you came when you did, they would have broken something," Will replied with a shrug.

"Oh, yes, they would have for sure," Elizabeth said. She threw the handle of her mirror to the side.

"Won't you escort me back to my Nanny?" she asked.

"Gladly," Will relied with a bow.

Later that night, the knock that came on the door was rather not expected. And Will had no idea what he were to do if anyone did open the door. However, he had little time to think about running, before the door was open.

"Can I help you?" the Butler asked.

"Er—yes, can you give this package to Miss Swan, she lost it earlier," Will replied. He handed the package over and once the Butler had promised him he would give the package to Elizabeth, the boy was glad to be on his way.

In her bed room; Elizabeth was trying to read her favorite book, **Treasure Island** had been the first book (besides the Bible) she had ever read and this was the hundredth time in her short life that she was reading it all the way through. But periodically she would just read her favorite parts.

A knock came to her door and then the maid came in.

"A package for you," she said, and then she left. Elizabeth quickly ran to the table where the package had been put and tore it open. Inside was the most wonderful silver handled attached to a round piece of glass. The handle and frame of the mirror had been decorated with roses. Her name was also engraved on the back. It wasn't the best but the not attached explained it.

_Dear Miss Swan,_

_I wish that I was better at the carving. I'm sorry if it does not look like the one you got earlier this afternoon. But I felt bad for your loss and so I tried to make it better. I hope you like it._

_W.T. _


End file.
